


The Temple

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Poetry Book [10]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Human Body as Temple of the Holy Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human body is a temple for the Holy Spirit to dwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temple

**Author's Note:**

> 19Do you not know that your bodies are temples of the Holy Spirit, who is in you, whom you have received from God? You are not your own; 20you were bought at a price. Therefore honor God with your bodies. 1 Corinthians 6: 19-20 NIV

The Temple

There is a temple in the field  
Which I go to at night.  
I go where no one else can see  
Away from people’s sight.

I go in secret for to praise  
A God that I adore;  
A God who is my hope and life,  
My love, and so much more.

With folded hands I ask my God  
These blessings to impart:  
Clear-mindedness and His great strength  
To fortify my heart.

In truth the field is my own clay,  
The temple is my heart,  
And here my God will always dwell,  
And never will depart.


End file.
